


hello, my soulmate

by bigbadwolfhye



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin smol fluff?, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, girl im napping after this, hyewon if u squint, i wrote this with a tab, tell me if youd like another part for this i myself am not satisfied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadwolfhye/pseuds/bigbadwolfhye
Summary: heejin was given an ability to see everybody's soul marks, and she decided to use it for good by being the school's anonymous matchmaker. She never knew, she isn't the only one with this ability.orHeejin got hit by a ball, and ended up on the school's clinic with her crush.





	hello, my soulmate

**_"ah, the soulmate rabbit matched someone again!"_ **

 

**_"Yeah, and this time it's the school's princess with the girl from class 2-b!"_ **

 

**_"They really match! Right after they saw the note, did you know they decided to call each other wolfie and butterfly?"_ **

 

Heejin walked through the school corridors on a fine day, just to see all the students murmuring about the 'soulmate rabbit' matching today. She smiled to herself, adjusting her specs on the bridge of her nose, strands of her hair falling on her forehead as she has her hair tied on a bun.

 

You see, Heejin is the soulmate rabbit. For whatever reason, God gave her an ability to see marks on people's wrist, not visible to anyone else but her.

 

As Heejin grew up, she learned more about this ability and decided to make use of it in school. She was called the 'soulmate rabbit' due to the fact that when she finds out that two people match, she writes it on a piece of paper, leave it on their lockers,  and with a small rabbit drawing on the back. She put it anonymously, so no one will ever know its her, or no one would ever know that she's the soulmate rabbit, ever.

 

"Yah, Jeon Heejin!" A voice called, loud enough to get heejin back to her senses. "Yah, Choi Yerim!" Heejin called back which made them both chuckle. Yerim, Heejin's friend, is one of the few people who knew of her ability. The few others are those whom she actually paired, including her seniors, the lipsoul and viseul duo,  and Haseul's younger cousin, yeojin.

 

"Let's go to our class together!" Yerim beamed and smiled, in which made the rabbit nod and follow her to their class.

 

As soon as they stepped into the class, Heejin has her eyes fixated on the last row, next to the windows. 

 

Kim Hyunjin, the athletic and smart girl of the class. Also the one she has a crush on.

 

However, due to Heejin being a shy girl, she can't even spare a glance on Hyunjin's eyes. The reason is because she would always space out. 

 

Yerim shook Heejin, nudging her to get her girl, but she blushed doing so. But knowing how Yerim almost inherited Jungeun's stubborness, she insisted and now, Heejin is beside Hyunjin, arms shaking as she adjusted her glasses.

Hyunjin somehow seemed to notice her presence and smile, has sharp canine flashing, in which made Heejin's soul almost ascend. "Good Morning, Heejin." Hyunjin politely greeted, in which Heejin replied back with a (nervous) smile. Hyunjin then turned to the class, since the teacher just walked in.

Time flew by Heejin fast, too fast, for her, because she just can't get enough of the girl she adored so much.. well, writing notes. Who knew Jeon Heejin, the Jeon Heejin, the school's biggest bookworm and the anonymous soulmate rabbit, would be this whipped for the athletic girl.

\---

"Time really flies fast if you're enjoying it." Jiwoo, one of Heejin's friends (that she actually matched, but she doesn't know), sighed as they went to their lockers. Heejin agreed as they sorted all their things, until she saw one yellow paper sticking out on one of her books. Curious, she got it, and raised her eyebrows.

Much to her curiousity, however, she decided not to open it. 'there's time and place for everything', professor oak's works rang on her ear, as Jiwoo bid farewell for her to go to her soulmate, Sooyoung. Heejin headed to the cafeteria to her friends.

"I wonder what's this..." Heejin muttered to herself. As she kept walking, she didn't notice the girl who was smiling to herself, beaming at the clueless rabbit.

\---

"Maybe that's a confession letter." Jinsol mindlessly spoke to the small Heejin as they kept eating. Heejin shrugged, muttering 'possibly'. Haseul suggested next after she swallowed her food. "What if someone's faking to be you?" 

"But the soulmate rabbit doesn't use pink." Heejin stated. "It could be a confession, or anything, but we won't know until we actually opened it- yeojin!" Heejin was cutted off because of Yeojin stealing the paper from her, opening it and reading it before closing it again, bringing it back to the panicked, small rabbit.

Yeojin was laughing until she choked on her food. Jungeun was laughing, saying "serves you right" as she looks at the choking junior. Haseul just sighed and gave her water.

Heejin looks over the paper that is on her hands, folded back again so that she can't see anything. From afar, a pair of cat-like eyes was looking at her curiously, biting her bread slowly as she spaces out.

\---

It's pe, Heejin's worst subject due to that fact that she always removes her glasses because of this. Now she can't even see properly.

They were playing volleyball, and it was her turn, or whatever. She wasn't paying attention. The only thing she noticed is that Hyunjin was on the opposite side of the net. Her opponent perhaps.

"Heejin saw her again. Bet she'd even be glad if she was hit by Hyunjin's spike." Jungeun sighed as she talked to Haseul off-court, watching Heejin.

They started playing, and it was a close match. The scores are always tied, and somehow, Heejin was doing good.

Well, until what Jungeun said actually became true.

\---

"ahh, she's so pretty.." Heejin thought as she defended at the back, daydreaming about Hyunjin, again. It seems that she didn't followed professor oak's advice.

Due to the lack of vision, when Heejin was at the back, she was hit by Hyunjin's spike, landing hard on her face as she fell down. All looked at her, dropping to the ground as they all rushed in to help her. Hyunjin included. Jungeun and Haseul looked over, a look of worry present on their faces.

"I'll take her to the clinic." Hyunjin offered, lifting her up bridal style. Boy, if Heejin is awake, she'd pass out because of this. But she's passed out already.

Everyone was insisting that the teacher should, but Hyunjin already rushed away. Leavig the others as Jungeun and Haseul texts the others about Heejin's condition, saying that they should fetch her by the end of the day.

\---

It was awkward silence. 

After the school nursed check Heejin, Hyunjin patiently waited.  And waited. And waited..

Until the door creaked open, revealing the small junior, Yeojin, carrying two bags. She huffed, but gingerly placed them somewhere. Hyunjin just looked at her. 'Oh wait, she's the one that read the paper..'

"Uh.. hey, I'm Yeojin. One of Heejin's friends. I just came by to drop your bags here, since you left it. My cousin told me to do so." Yeojin shrugged. Hyunjin politely smiled. "It's okay, and thank you." Yeojin left and leave the two of them again, Heejin still passed out due to how hard the ball hit her.

"Gah, I'm so sorry." Hyunjin covered her face with the palm of her hand as she looked over Heejin. "I never meant to hit that so hard.."

"Also, I thought you'd open it.."

As she murmured to herself, she brought out the yellow paper identical to Heejin's writing out and doodling a small cat on the bottom of the page.

\---

Hours passed, and Heejin shifted. She opened her eyes, which is blurry, as she went and reached out for her glasses, she felt it beside her, with a small piece of paper placed at the bottom of it. She put on her glasses and saw that it was the same color of paper from the one she received a while back. She also noticed a figure sleeping, and as she did, she noticed it's hair, figure, and heck, even the bag. 

'Wait.. Hyunjin?!' Heejin widened her eyes amd thought. 'Does that mean.. she was the one who carried me here? How did she carried me? Wait, wait- ahhh the simulation is breaking!!'

She thought, but first, she opened the paper. She scanned through the words, one by one, and looked at Hyunjin, which is waking up, somehow.

Hyunjin looked over to Heejin, and with an airy voice that Heejin just so loves to hear, she spoke the words that she wrote on the paper.

"I'm sorry about that." Hyunjin chuckled which is music to Heejin's ears.

"Also, I guess you already figured it out, huh?" Hyunjin looked at the confused Heejin. "What?"

Hyunjin pulled out something from her pocket, and gave it to Heejin.

"Hello, my soulmate."

Heejin heard Hyunjin say, as she opened the folded paper.

It was a rabbit and a cat, with a writing that says "Hyunjin ♥ Heejin".

Similar to how soulmate rabbit writes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im a sucker for soulmate auS OKAY  
> Also im sleepy and im sacrificing my nap time so-  
> Anyways if you like this smol fic I did bcs we dont have any classes, thank u! ówò


End file.
